


The Raven and the Rabbit

by Lostin0rbit



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pandora Hearts Retrace 74: Broken Rabbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostin0rbit/pseuds/Lostin0rbit
Summary: 10 long years he has waited for his return. 10 long years he has waited to tell him just how sorry he was. 10 long years he spent in agony, only for him to slip from his hold like grains of sand. Gilbert thought that he could fool himself into thinking that after Oz's escape the Abyss, everything was going to be okay. How wrong he was. 10 long years of pining, all ruined by a single command. 10 long years, and yet one bullet was all it took for his world to come crumbling down.





	The Raven and the Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> a retelling of Retrace 74.

>> to be updated <<


End file.
